


You Are Enough

by senaytje2



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Caring Sam, Fluff, Gabriel and Lucifer are afraid to lose Sam, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-24
Updated: 2016-07-24
Packaged: 2018-07-26 08:33:37
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,221
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7567351
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/senaytje2/pseuds/senaytje2
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>“Don’t you ever get tired of us?”</p><p>Sam walked over and sat between them, placing a firm hand on Lucifer’s thigh and another one on Gabriel’s cheek.</p><p>“No, never.”</p>
            </blockquote>





	You Are Enough

  
“Don't you ever get tired of this?” Gabriel asked one day, trapped between Sam’s body above him and the comfortable mattress he lied on.  
  
“Of what?”  
  
“Of the same face you see last before drifting to sleep and waking up to it the next morning? The same voice that tells you to put your books and research down just so you could take a nap? What about my jokes and pranks ? – don’t you ever get tired of _me_?”  
  
“No, never.”  
  
“Why?” he asked, seemingly puzzled as he leaned into the hand that was placed upon his cheek. Warmth radiated off of Sam’s palm, his thumb scouring Gabriel’s cheek in a sign of adoration. “Why _not_?”  
  
Sam simpered down at him, his gaze warm and cordial as he tucked a loose strand of sandy blond hair behind his right ear and their breaths mingled as he leaned closer.  
  
”Because without that face greeting me in the morning and kissing me to sleep at night, I’d be curled up into my pillow and lonely.” he whispered, pressing a kiss to the corner of Gabriel’s mouth.  
  
Lucifer, lying half folded like a tent up into Gabriel’s side, shifted in his spot and snored a little louder, his mouth falling wide open and a string of saliva dangling off his lips that began sticking to his chin.  
  
“Because without that voice encouraging me to take a break whenever I’m forcing myself to stay awake, I wouldn’t even bother to look after my own health.”  
  
Their lips met for a brief moment.  
  
”And because, without those silly jokes and pranks, no matter how terrible they truly are,” he said, “They never fail to make me guffaw or my lips stretch.”  
  
”Though, I’m not perfect, Sam. I’ll never be enough.”  
  
“That’s not true.” Sam replied in a soft voice, “Whoever seeks for perfection in the ones they truly love are blinded by selfishness which is why they will never understand that what’s already presented to them, is a gift to endorse and be grateful for. Unique, that is _you_. And you, are _enough_.”  
  
  


* * *

  
  
“Don’t you ever get tired of this?” Lucifer asked the next day, nose pushed into the pulse point of Sam’s neck, and relaxed when he felt long and familiar fingers sweetly play with the back of his hair.  
  
“Of what?”  
  
“Of the Devil being your essential other half? Of me getting angry and throwing stuff around at random times in a single day? Of the way I demand for any kind of affection and cling to you when I need it – don’t you ever get tired of _me_?”  
  
“No, never.”  
  
Lucifer withdrew from his neck, and when Sam turned his head to look at him, he noticed the pouty little lip. He leaned in to catch it between his teeth and suck on it.  
  
“Why?” he asked as Sam released his lip and twined their legs under the sheets. The man’s arms loomed around his figure and pulled him closer, “Why _not_?”  
  
Lucifer’s pale blue eyes searched for something into his hazels as he stared at him, full concern written all over his face.  
  
”Because the Devil would burn an entire continent down just to prove how much he respects me, loves me and that I’m the thief of his ancient heart.” Sam whispered, smiling as Lucifer purred in agreement and caught the thumb that was rubbing his jaw between his teeth. His eyes flicked up at Sam, all innocently.  
  
Sam lightly flinched as he felt Gabriel press his cheek against his upper back, still humming in contentment even though he was already deep asleep. He relaxed back against the younger archangel and reached behind him to grab his hand that was idly resting on the mattress before putting it on his hip and locking their fingers.  
  
“Because your anger is a part of who you’ve become and the fire that fuels your eyes, the power that you contain, the vehement energy that flows through you as you roar in despair and vexation – it keeps you _alive_.”  
  
Lucifer’s pupils shone, a thousand blue hues spiking in his irises.  
  
”And because I will never will never, _ever_ grow tired of giving you my tenderness, solace and attention no matter how much you want and need it,” he said, “Because I _love_ you.”  
  
“Though, I’m too insecure about myself, Sam. I’m not enough.”  
  
“That’s not true.” Sam said, “Because those who can’t answer the questions of their beloved ones to help them through their insecurities are morons.  But unique, that is _you_. And you, are _enough_.”  
  
  


* * *

  
  
“Dont you ever get tired of this?” the two archangels asked him the day that pursued, both of them comfortably perched at the end of their bed while Sam carefully unbuttoned his plaid shirt, a preview of his naked chest visible.  
  
“Of what?”  
  
It took them a while to respond as their eyes cheekily roamed over his body, a moment of merely studying the hint of nipples peeking out of the slight gap of his shirt and Sam smirked.  
  
“Of our unnecessary arguments all the time ? – “  
  
“Of us constantly demanding for _more_ and _more_ and _more_ of your everything while you’re just trying to concentrate onto work ? – ”  
  
“Of our jealousy, our competitions to keep you to ourselves, our tight grasps on your soul that you can’t escape ? –”  
  
Lucifer and Gabriel sucked in a deep breath, before they both said in sync,  
  
“Don’t you ever get tired of _us_?”  
  
Sam walked over and sat between them, placing a firm hand on Lucifer’s thigh and another one on Gabriel’s cheek.  
  
“No, never.”  
  
“Why?” One croaked.  
  
“Why _not_?” the other sussurated.  
  
Sam chuckled a sweet melody, his heart beating like sticks drumming on toms and symbals. He planted a sweet kiss to the side of Gabriel’s cheek, before whispering against his ear, “Because quarreling with your brother means that you love him. I do the same with Dean.”  
  
He turned to look at Lucifer, not stopping Gabriel who crawled experimentally on his knee to busy himself onto sucking on the corner of his mouth.  
  
“Because when I’m hard at work and trying to get the least distracted, even when I tell you both to leave me be, doesn’t mean that I would be able to live without it.“  
  
Lucifer moved from his spot and captured the other part of Sam’s mouth, both of the eager archangels lightly pushing him down onto the bed and crawling on top of him.  
  
”And because all of that jealousy, those words you shout at each other to dominate and claim me, that feeling of regret and sorrow when the fight has terminated, that you’re being neglected, that you don’t belong to the group anymore is a sign of protection and love and care,” he explained, “And that’s how I know that I have two archangels watching over me, that I am grateful, that I love them and that I could _never_ grow tired of them because they’re all I have.”  
  
“But we aren’t everything you could possibly wish for.”  
  
“That’s not true.” Sam replied in a soft voice, ”Because–”  
  
“Unique, that is _you_.”  
  
“And you, are _enough_.”

Sam moaned quietly as their fingers felt like bugs crawling up his skin, making the hairs of the back of his neck stand and intensify his goosebumps.  
  
“ _You got it_.”


End file.
